


Game of lies ( a draco and harry drama)

by talesoftime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheating, Cute, Dramedy, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesoftime/pseuds/talesoftime
Summary: A betrayal...A love that was...Draco "drama" MalfoyHarry "plotting" potter





	Game of lies ( a draco and harry drama)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but they own my heart.

Draco didn’t know how it had come to this. He had thought Harry and him were a perfect couple, meant for each other. However, they used to be. He had thought, that after all this time, Harry would’ve forgotten the past, or at least changed from it. He had perhaps thought wrong because a tiger won’t change his stripes, and yes, he had thought that this one did (conveniently forgetting that Gryffindors are lions, not tigers).

To be honest, Draco had no idea how they ended up like this. They had a happy marriage life, constantly bickering of course, but often told by their friends that they seemed like an old couple, that grew and changed together(of course, everyone knew that Ron and Hermione were the ultimate old couple, with Draco snidely remarking at times that he could already see the bald spots in Ron’s hair. It was a good friendship.). He had, with all seriousness, hoped that this would one day become reality. He realized now that that can’t ever happen, not now, not after the most crushing betrayal he had ever known.

In fact, he should’ve seen the signs, now that he gave it some thought. He remembered when Harry had gotten mad at him and refused to talk to him. When at times, he had started skulking around him, acting very suspicious and generally avoiding him. And let’s not forget, just how recently he saw Harry stealing from him, all his money. All those signs and he still had stuck with him. Oh, how the mighty fall.

And no, Harry could try to come up with all the sorries, all the excuses in the world, but Draco would not, will not budge. This was too much of a betrayal, a treacherous backstabbing betrayal. This one, he could not handle, which he outright refused to handle. If all those happy memories, all the broom races, all the funky and weird dancing, if all of that meant nothing to Harry, then why should Draco try? That’s right, he wouldn’t.

After tonight, he would go over to Pansy’s house, and eventually back to the Manor. He refused to stay at the house for another day, with that despicable man. He would take it all, even the bloody cat! (No he won’t, he’ll just keep it on the weekends. The cat was a kitten of the cat Harry’s parents had owned, and although Draco was angry, he certainly wasn’t heartless.)

(Unlike a certain someone.)

Suddenly, he heard a thud thud thud, up the stairs. He prepared himself, to face that man, to tell him that he was leaving, leaving for good, and nothing would stop him. It was tough, to look at that face, that he had loved for years, and see betrayal there instead. Oh, how funny life turned out to be. With twists and turns that only life can expect.

There came a sudden stop to the thuds, right outside his (their) door. With it came a heavy sigh, a knock, and harry’s slightly muffled voice:

“Hey Draco. My boyfriend for 5 years. Husband for 3 years. I do adore you, you know that? You are the light of my life, and with you, this whole world seems like a fairytale, and you are of course the most beautiful thing in it. You know that I love you, even though we bicker a lot, in that bickering, I feel as though I am truly at home. My home isn’t a place, Draco, it’s a person. So I make a few mistakes, who doesn’t? And my mistakes are on the far innocent side, and none of it was being with you. So let us move on from this point and journey to the future, okay?”

Draco thinks whether he should speak or not, but finally, decides to do it. Whatever Harry said was not going to affect him anymore, but he thinks that at least if he’s going to go, he’ll go in a grandiose manner, of course. So, Draco starts. “Harry, whatever we had, it’s gone. It was gone the moment you cheated on me, the moment you broke my trust. And if you think this is the only time this has happened, think again. This is only just the breaking point, or, ”at this point, he muttered, ”how do the muggles say it? oh yes, the last straw. Yes, this is the last straw. Don’t you dare think that this is all there was. did you forget, about all those times, when you got mad at me and exploded on me, refusing to talk to me. Let’s not forget about the time you had started ignoring and generally acting suspiciously around me, shall we? And the most important of them all, you stealing money from me, getting your own secret house away from me? when we moved here together, we promised to never leave each other. but breaking that promise, in such a grotesque manner, to get your own house and that to, from my money?! So no, Harry, this is a well thought out decision, and trust me, there’s no backing out of this at this point.”

There was silence for a while, and out of nowhere, a frustrated groan came, and Harry said,” alright, you know what. I can’t do this. This is too much for me. It really isn’t that big of a deal Draco, face the soddy facts! I really can’t go around with this play, darling, and ya know very well that your middle name should’ve been drama, not Lucius. You keep on telling me I forget things, but what about you?! When I got mad at you that time, you had insulted mione, long back. We weren’t even dating at that point, Malfoy! And if you dare bring up those “suspicious activities”, I’m sure you remember full well that I was planning a surprise! For your birthday! I can’t even believe I’m having this discussion! I can’t believe! I can’t! I- -,” and the rest dissolved to incomprehensible gibberish.

Draco had started closing his ears in the middle of it. He didn’t want to hear anything Harry had to say (he didn’t want to be proven wrong). He was very well tempted to start saying la la la, but Malfoys were proper, and Draco was a Malfoy, to the core. He suddenly realized, that Harry, that absolute dear, had not mentioned the money business. At all. What a curious thing to do. To not do. And what did it mean for Draco? It meant that he was right. So, deliberately waiting till Harry calmed down, Draco decided to ask one tiny little question. He asked, “what about the money, Harry? What about that?”

And to his credit, Harry did not react. At least, for a while. Perhaps he was just in shock (or, as Draco thought savagely, in rightful shame, scorching undying shame). At last, he replied,” Draco, listen. that is the only thing - -“

“A-ha!”, Draco said, cutting him off,” so you admit it, you little lying cheat! You did take my money!” He knew it! The pain that he went through and Potter dared lie to him? He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. Damn it.

“draco? are you crying?”  
.  
.  
.  
“don’t tell me you’re crying!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“for god’s sake! It was just monopoly!”

**Author's Note:**

> Draco: you're still a thief you know  
> Harry: I know. I stole your heart, right?  
> Draco: *sends a stinging hex*  
> Harry: You didn't deny it!  
> Draco: ...
> 
> PS: please comment or give kudos!


End file.
